chase_mcflys_bionic_superhero_secret_service_division_franchisefandomcom-20200214-history
My Name Is Chasity
My Name Is Chasity is the fourth episode of season 1 of Good Luck, Liv and Maddie's Kickin' Suite Time Wizard ANT World Bunkin' Force: Bionic Superhero Secret Service Division. Plot After being paroled and divorcing Tina, Chase begins a new life as a woman named Chasity O’Doherty and finds himself at Kaz’s RV Park where he comes face to face with a guy named Vincent Engler-Violet’s nephew and Victor’s son. Vincent wants to overthrow Evie and become President of The United Kingdoms Of America, as he calls them. Tina moves into Davenport Manor, which is now being run remotely by Bree. The two friends catch up. Berry and Jordan messily divorce after Neville's escape and Lexi reenters Berry’s life, resulting in eight years of happiness until she left in 2048. Feeling neglected, Berry Jr. is happy to see Jordan again. Oliver begins to rekindle his romantic feelings for Chyna while he is under house arrest due to Fletcher tricking him. Skylar, however, reminds Oliver not to cheat, even though they are separated. Jackson and Natalie meet up in New York and decide to marry. John becomes Marie’s high school tutor and is confused because they graduated high school together years ago. Marie is soon arrested for sleeping with a teenager and Natalie helps John pay for her bail. The night after Marie’s trial, she sleeps with John, who proposes marriage to her. Every child of the EF members begins raising families as normally as possible, with Berry Jr. reunited with his parents, John and Marie having 12 secret kids, including Leana, Paul, and Annie, and Jackson and Natalie are expecting. Cyd, Riley, Lucas, Zay, Smackle, Farkle, Samantha, Josh, Maya, Ruby, Louis, Shelly, Chyna, Fletcher, Olive, and Angus show up to recruit the former EF members and their kids, who have all now had kids of their own. However, as they go to recruit the Suite Lifers, Chasity has a heart attack. Main Cast * William Brent as Chase Davenport/Chasity O'Doherty/Berry Figggenbottom ** Jeremy Kent Jackson as Chase Davenport (2050s) ** Erin Unger (voice, over-the-shoulder shots, and foggy memories of Chase) as Chasity O'Doherty * Ariel Winter as Tina Figgenbottom * Gregg Sulkin as Mason Greyback/ Vincent Engler * Sabrina Carpenter as Evie Matthews * Lauren Graham as Bree Davenport ** Kelli Berglund as young Bree, Natalie Duncan, and Annie Duncan * Sierra McCormick as Edna Duncan/ Nancy Duncan * Paris Berelc as Skylar Storm ** Ciara Renee as Skylar Storm (body double) * Cozi Zuehlssdorf as Jordan Quimby * Augie Isaac as Jackson Quimby * Aedin Mincks as Fred Duncan and Joe Duncan * Spencer Boldman as Ricardo Duncan * Elliot Carr as John Duncan * Matt Shively as Paul Duncan * Superbionic 2009 as Leana Duncan * Elise Neal as Chyna Parks * Susan Olsen as Olive Doyle * Corey Sorenson as Fletcher Quimby/ Oliver Quimby ** Jake Short as young Oliver and Robbie Quimby * Jeff Garlin as Angus Chestnut * Kevin Lineham as Kaz Duncan ** Bradley Steven Perry as young Kaz, John Duncan, and Ethan Duncan * Allie Grant as Marie Chestnut/ Ursula Duncan * Carlon Jeffery as Zoltan Quimby * Stefanie Brait as Heather Montoya * Mariah Buzolin as Riley Matthews * Neil Patrick Harris as Lucas Friar * Phil Lewis as Zay Babineaux * Rosa Blasi as Isadora Smackle * Lee Norris as Farkle Minkus * Pepi Sonuga as Samantha Babineaux * Uriah Shelton as Josh Matthews * Ruby Lewis as Evelyn Matthews * Peyton Meyer as Louis Friar * Lauren Taylor as Shelly Eisenberg * Chase McFly as Jesse McFly * Duggie Davenport as Andrew Davenport Trivia * This episode is also called Double Crossers, A New Attitude, King Q. (also used for WANTing a new lease on life), Senoritis, Blockheads, and It Gets Better. Category:2038 Category:2039 Category:2040 Category:2041 Category:2042 Category:2043 Category:2044 Category:2045 Category:2046 Category:2047 Category:2048 Category:2049 Category:2050 Category:2051 Category:2052 Category:2053 Category:2054 Category:2055 Category:2056 Category:2057 Category:2058 Category:2059 Category:2060 Category:Episodes Category:2022 Category:Good Luck, Liv and Maddie's Kickin' Suite Time Wizard ANT World Bunkin' Force: Bionic Superhero Secret Service Division Season 1 Category:Specials